


Tokens of Gratitude

by babykid528



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Candy, Chocolate, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://lelied.tumblr.com">lelied</a> prompted: <i>suits S1 - candies appear on mike’s desk when he does well. harvey won’t admit he’s doing it as a reward.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokens of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dome_epais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dome_epais/gifts).



> Harvey decided to ignore the part where he refuses to admit what he's done. Whoops!

A single Lindt truffle shows up, carefully balanced on Mike’s computer keyboard, the afternoon after his first solo meeting with a client. Mike cocks his head to the side and stares at it for a few moments before Rachel shows up beside him.

"Oh, who gave you chocolate?" she asks, her voice full of a teasing lilt.

Mike just shrugs before putting his bag down.

"I’m not sure," he tells her.

She leans in and whispers, “Louis maybe?”

Mike somehow manages to fight back a cringe.

"God, I hope not," he tells her.

"Maybe he’s trying to woo you away from Harvey," she says.

Mike shivers.

"It must be from Donna or something," he says.

"Yeah, sure," she replies and leaves him with a wink.

He eyes the candy again, then resolves to ignore it. But he’s hungry, and he loves chocolate, so he caves less than five minutes later and eats the damn thing. He keeps his fingers crossed that it’s not poisoned and gets started on proofing briefs for Louis.

—-

The second time he finds candy at his desk, it’s the morning after Harvey ships Trevor off to Montana. Mike’s a little more rumpled than usual that morning and the presence of not one, but two Lindt truffles, perched once again on his keyboard, almost magically manages to bring a small smile to his face.

He knows now, it has to be Donna doing this thing. He makes a mental note to buy her a giant bouquet of her favorite flowers.

—-

The candies seem to show up every time he does something particularly difficult, or every time he does something particularly well. But Donna won’t acknowledge that it’s happening, not even after he sends her that giant vase of flowers. So Mike keeps his mouth shut about them. If she wants to keep it on the down low, not make a big deal about the praise she’s obviously giving him, then Mike will honor her wishes. He’s chivalrous that way.

—-

Then something changes.

It’s the morning after Mike convinced Clifford Danner to trust Harvey to get him out of jail. Mike comes into work exhausted, but determined, and he finds a long, rectangular box of hand-selected Godiva truffles in the usual spot on his desk.

And just like that Mike knows he’s had it all wrong.

He places his bag under the desk and grabs the box of chocolates before heading out of the Associates’ bull pen.

Donna gives him a funny look as he approaches her desk, then her eyes catch what’s in his hand and she pales.

"Is he in yet?" Mike asks even though he can see Harvey clear as day sitting on his couch in his glass-walled office.

Donna begins to make an excuse to prevent Mike from seeing him, but Harvey’s voice cuts her off.

"Let him in," he calls out.

Donna swallows.

"You can go see him," she says, barely above a whisper.

Mike nods to her and heads swiftly into Harvey’s office.

"Morning, Mike," Harvey greets.

Mike just places the box of chocolates on the coffee table in front of Harvey and sits down across from him, waiting for an explanation.

"What?" Harvey asks, finally looking up at him, "You’re not about to tell me you actually prefer Lindt to Godiva, are you?"

Mike ignores Harvey’s question and continues to wait.

Harvey sighs, unable to keep up the macho front on such little sleep. He deflates before Mike’s eyes, actually collapses a little in on himself, and Mike almost feels bad for confronting him.

"Why?" Mike asks the question as gently as possible.

Harvey sighs again.

"Because, despite what you may think about me, I actually do believe in rewarding good work," he explains. After a beat of silence he adds in hushed tones, "And I believe in thanking people when they prove their loyalty."

Harvey holds Mike’s gaze then. The two of them just stare at one another for a few moments.

"You know," Mike says, breaking the silence, "I sent Donna flowers. I thought it was her."

Harvey nods.

"I guess I owe you flowers now too," Mike says, fighting back a grin.

Harvey doesn’t laugh, but a soft smile pulls gently at the edges of his mouth. Mike counts that as a win.

 


End file.
